Fall From Grace
by Daggerella
Summary: This odd bit of Shield drama takes place immediately following Roman's ill-fated attempt to ninja jump the ropes during their entrance. That Seth is quite the diplomat...


Before they even made it off stage, Dean was already losing his shit laughing. Seth, on the other hand, was busy trying to console his large, angry Samoan friend. As they walked down the stairs to the back, Roman shoved past them both and stormed off to the locker room, embarrassed and very much not in the mood to be made fun of.

"Roman, come on! Talk to us...we're not gonna make fun of you, I promise," Seth yelled after him, watching him fling open the locker room door so hard that it made a dent in the wall and then disappear inside, the wounded door closing squeakily behind him. After several awkward silent moments, Seth and Dean both jumped as the sounds of large, probably heavy things being thrown around started emanating from inside the locker room.

"This is all your fault, you know," Seth chastised, pointing a finger at Dean accusatorily. "WHY did you have to laugh? Huh? I mean..._fuck_...you know how he gets," he whined, running his still-gloved hands through his hair, exasperated. "Dean- are you even listening to me right now? I mean come on...really? It wasn't even that funny."

Dean looked up from his bent-over position, hands on his knees, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried hard to swallow his laughter. "WHAAATTTT? Are you blind? Did you not _see_ that? That was the funniest fucking shit I have ever seen in my _life_!" He promptly fell back into a bout of insane laughter, throwing himself dramatically against the wall and sliding down on his back until he was sitting on the floor. By that time, he looked like he could have been crying with the amount of tears and snot that were coming out of him. He caught eyes with Seth, who was glaring at him and baring his teeth angrily. "You disgust me," Seth spat, turning on his heel toward the locker room.

"Noooo, wait...don't be like that baby, come here," Dean said, quickly getting up and striding over to capture Seth in his arms from behind. He nuzzled his face into the back of Seth's warm neck, kissing it lightly, causing a shiver to run through him. "Come on," Dean purred, "admit it. That shit was funny. I fucking saw you smiling, don't even try to lie to me," he said, giggling between his words.

Seth huffed, struggling to break free of Dean's embrace. "Look, I'm not saying it wasn't a _little_ funny," he said, starting to giggle a little himself. "But big guy in there does NOT think its funny at all, I guarantee you that. Let me go, I gotta go see if he's ok." He continued to try to break Dean's hold, but he changed his grip to a tight headlock, his sweaty biceps tightening around Seth's windpipe.

"What are you, nuts? Do you have a death wish or something?" He asked, swaying back and forth as he slowly choked his teammate out. "I mean, I'm just trying to keep you out of harm's way here."

Seth suddenly dropped down on one knee, flipping Dean over his back and onto the floor. As he landed with a thud, Seth replied, "He's not gonna hurt me. This is _me_ we're talking about. I can win anybody over," he said, smiling smugly.

Dean looked up at him from his position on the floor, shaking his head. "Weren't you the one who told him to jump the ropes like that? If you go in there now, he is gonna straight up _murder_ you. I mean, as a person who does not want to have to file a police report, I can't in good conscience allow you do do it. You need to just let him cool off for a while. He'll come out eventually."

"I didn't _tell_ him to do it, I just..._suggested_ that he sometimes looks like he needs hip replacement surgery when he goes over the barrier, that's all. But it was a joke, I was just teasing, he knows that...he knows that, right?" Seth asked, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Dean stared back at Seth, eyes wide, dumbfounded. "You SAID that?! Ah Jesus, now I _really_ can't let you go in there," he replied, getting up off the floor again. Suddenly a loud crash from the locker room startled them both, Dean jumping into Seth's arms instinctively. Dean could see from the look on Seth's face as he stared like a watchdog at the door that he wasn't going to be swayed by his pleas. "I gotta fix this," he said, shrugging Dean off and heading in that direction. "It'll be ok. I promise. Romie loves me. I can fix this, I'm positive."

"Fine, suit yourself," Dean called after him. "But he's not the only one, you know."

Seth smiled as he looked back, opening the door. "Awww, you're so cuuute. Remind me to blow you later," he said in a whisper. He winked at Dean and went inside, the door closing behind him.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, laughing affectionately at Seth's casual sluttiness, just one of the many things he loved about him. He supposed that if anyone could go into the cage of a beast and come out unscathed, it would probably be Seth. He sat down and waited, listening intently for any sounds of a struggle.

After a long few minutes, the door opened and Seth emerged, hair disheveled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked sheepishly at Dean and smiled. "I told you." he mouthed silently.

Ro finally exited the locker room, his shirt off, sweaty, yet noticeably calmer than before. "Hey," he said, cautiously avoiding eye contact. He shifted around uncomfortably, obviously trying to adjust his unit in his pants. "So...I'm fucking hungry. Who wants sushi? I'm buying," he said, finally looking Dean in the eye.

Dean looked at Seth, not quite believing what he was seeing. "Uhh, yeah...sure," he replied, jumping up out of his chair.

As Roman walked off, Dean lunged at Seth, asking, "What did you_ do_?"

"What? I just...won him over." He said, looking up shyly, a devilish grin creeping across his mouth. Come on, do you wanna sit here arguing or do you wanna eat your weight in sushi? Let's go."

Dean picked up his gym bag and jacket, following behind Seth. "You're something special, you know that?" He said admiringly.

"Don't _you_ know it," Seth replied, teasing him back.


End file.
